The electrical grid delivers electrical power to consumers using an interconnected power network. Power stations/plants produce electricity from a number of different power sources including, but not limited to, combustible fuels, nuclear fission, water, solar energy and wind. Utility power lines deliver the electricity from the power stations to a consumer's premises (e.g., customers of the power supply provider), which include residential and commercial buildings. Long distance transmission can be carried out using high voltage alternating current (AC) (e.g., on order of hundreds of kilovolts), which is useful for reducing energy loss. Substations include transformers for reducing the voltage (e.g., under 10,000 volts or under 13,200 volts) for subsequent delivery to a local area. The voltage can be further reduced (e.g., down to 120-280 volts) using a local transformer, sometimes referred to as a transformer drum/can for its traditional drum-like shape or as a pad mount, for delivery to a consumer's premises. For example, in residential circumstances, the voltage can be further reduced down to 240 volts using a local transformer.
Service providers are dependent on proper operation of their respective networks to deliver services to the customers. Often, it can be desirable or necessary to ascertain information regarding the services that are provided. For example, the service provider may want access to daily usage reports to efficiently bill their customers for the resources that are consumed or otherwise utilized by the customers. Therefore, it is important for data specifying resource utilization and other information to be reliably transmitted and/or received at specified intervals.
In power line communication (PLC) networks, endpoint devices in the network (e.g., meters, load control switches, remote service switches, and other endpoints) can provide updated information (e.g., power consumption information and/or endpoint operating status information) by transmitting data over power lines that also carry alternating current. However, digital communication over noisy channels (e.g., over power lines and wireless mediums) poses a challenge to reliable, efficient, error-free data transfer between a transmitter and receiver. The amount of data that can be transmitted at the same time is limited, not allowing for a large number of endpoint devices to join in a reasonable period of time. This causes delays in network formation time and impedes stability.
These and other matters have presented challenges to power line communication networks, for a variety of applications.